


Shipwrecked

by BabyBananaFood



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Shameless Smut, be gentle its my first fic, ok so basically i ship them so hard it hurts and im only writing a fic because this tag is so dry, the ones that are already here are bomb but i need more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBananaFood/pseuds/BabyBananaFood
Summary: How did we manage to get shipwrecked?? Ocean! But hey... wait, Maui was wayfinding while I slept. What's going on?





	

 “Get some beauty rest. That’s what princesses do. Leave the wayfinding to me, an _actual_ wayfinder.” 

 

 

Moana woke up with sand stuck to her face. Once she got her wits about her she realized she was on a random island and immediately stood up and dusted the sand from her profile. “MAUI!” she screamed, worried about what happened while she slept. The boat was nowhere to be found and she saw nothing but trees behind her and a crab scuttling across the surf. “So stupid. So stupid UGH! Why did I trust him? How could I have let this happen? This wasn’t supposed to happen it was my canoe it was my responsibility!” she thought to herself and she fumed and stomped through the trees. She soon came across a small clearing and sat down on a stone. “I had Maui. In my canoe. And now he’s gone. I was never cut out to restore the heart of Te Fiti.” She sat with her head in her hands until she felt a large presence. 

  

“What’s wrong curly? Miss me? Of course you did! Who wouldn’t?” he chuckled. She felt her cheeks getting hot and clenched her jaw. “What happened?! I woke up alone, without my cano- oh my god where’s Hei Hei??” she felt herself getting angrier than before. Here she was completely unaware of anything that had occurred and he thought it was funny. He looked down at her with a smirk on his face which enraged her even more. “You know, you should relax. The bird’s probably eating a rock somewhere; the island is small he’ll turn up. It’s actually kind of adorable when you get mad. I took the liberty of getting us a private island for the day. We’ve been out on the water for a while I figured you, being a -you know- princess and all, you don’t exactly have your sea legs yet and I definitely did not want to find out what happened if you got sea sick,” he said nonchalantly. 

 

Her anger died down and was replaced with a different feeling of butterflies in her stomach. What? She didn’t like Maui. I mean, his body was amazing but his attitude? Too cocky. But he was charming and could be funny when he wasn’t making jokes about her...oh Gods. Maybe she was crushing just a bit but she couldn’t say anything. He had to be, what, at least a thousand years old? He had been on that island for about as long as that. And she had seen other girls on Motunui marry older men so maybe it wasn’t so bad? It didn’t matter. He saw her as a pest more than anything. Right? But sometimes the way he looked at her made her blush almost like he was looking at her as something more than a kid who was a pain. Or she could be making all of this up. 

 

She looked up at him with an expression the betrayed her thoughts. She couldn’t manage a complete grimace and her cheeks were bright. “Ok. Fine. But this is my journey. You will not do something like this again without telling me first,” she managed to say. He was still smirking, one eyebrow raised. “Oh really? I see. So you’re going to tell me what to do?” he asked. She wasn’t expecting that. “I, uh, yes. Yes I am. It’s my canoe we’re using and the ocean won’t let you leave so you kind of don’t have a choice,” she said with a bit more confidence, almost pushing out her chest. He looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging and saying, “Ok. You wanna call the shots? Call ‘em. What do we do now kid?” Hearing him call her kid stung a bit. He sat down and shook the ground under her feet causing her to lose balance and fall forward. She fell with her hands outstretched landing directly on his groin. His face twisted and he hunched over, pushing her off in the process. “You really know how too treat a guy huh?” he groaned. Whatever chance she had was definitely gone. “Oh um-I’m so sorry! I, um, I didn’t mean-this is your fault!” she said uncomfortably, feeling the heat rising off of her cheeks. “You shouldn’t have just dropped down like that." He shook his head and managed a slight laugh before slowly sitting back up. “Couldn’t wait to get your hands on me I guess. Not your fault I’m irresistible.” She was so taken aback she could only scoff but she couldn’t form any words. How do you respond to that? “You’re ridiculous,” she desperately tried to portray disgust but failed. He saw right through her. 

 

 

“Look kid, I’m not saying you’re not something to look at but c’mon. I’m not exactly boyfriend material or really any type of material to be honest. Besides, I’d break you,” he told her matter of factly. She felt _so_  embarrassed but she had to try and maintain some form of dignity. “I don’t know what you’re talki-“ “Yes you do. You’ve been blushing this whole time. I might have been isolated from the world for centuries but I can still see when someone’s into me. I’m attractive what can I say. I’ve been around a lot of women, not that you’d like to know that.” She felt an ugly feeling rising in her stomach and she tried to dismiss it. “I’m not jealous. I don’t care how many women you’ve been with because I don’t even like you,” she protested. “Only people who are jealous say they aren’t and by the way your face is lighting up, I can definitely tell I’m right,” he said as he winked at her. She wanted to go back to that cave he shut her in and never come out. 

 

“So what! Ok I might have a slight small tiny crush on you. Who cares?! You just called me kid so it doesn’t matter. Just focus on what matters and why we’re even together in the first place. Te Fiti’s heart,” she said dejectedly. “Did Maui hurt your feelings? Oh buck up. We have the day to spend here. You may be annoying but you’re starting to grow on me curly.” He watched her as he spoke and saw how her face changed. She went from downtrodden to almost slightly hopeful, he wasn’t quite sure. He didn’t need her knowing that she had caught his attention in a way he didn’t expect or necessarily feel comfortable with but he didn’t want her to think her fantasy was impossible either. His way to deal with this was overconfidence and sass. 

  

 

She shook her head, stood up, and turned to walk away desperate to be alone to collect her thoughts but she was stopped by a huge hand grabbing her forearm. “Actually, you’re not leaving. I just decided.” She swatted at his hand and groaned in frustration but he kept his grip firm. “I’m not going to hurt you relax. Just stay here and let’s have a little chat.” He pulled her back and planted her on the ground in front of him. “Ugh Maui. You’ve made it your job to embarrass me. Is this your way of getting revenge on me for trying to restore the heart? I didn’t want this!” she yelled. He shrugged again. “Not exactly. Maybe a little bit. But not completely. You’re definitely not what I expected, and that’s a good thing. But let’s be realistic. Like I said before, you actually are kind of cute if you squint from far away,” she punched his shoulder at this comment and he laughed, “However, I’ve been alone for a long time. A really long time. And it doesn’t help that of all people someone like you came along.” “What does _that_ mean?” she questioned. “Well you know, young, almost pretty and could be if she wasn’t such a pain, strong, independent, confident, not some damsel in distress.” He was saying too much. Moana was taken aback by what he said. Did he like her or not? She wasn’t exactly in the mood to play games given their situation. He looked at her and titled his head a bit to the side. “Have you even started bleeding yet?” Her eyes widened and she again felt heat rising in her cheeks, _again_.”Yes! But that is none of your business!” she said indignantly. “It is my business, princess. You know, you should probably consider things like that before-“ “Before what?” He looked straight into her eyes, “Before you have sex with someone as young as you. I do not need an actual mini Maui running around. And with my luck, ha, let’s not get into it.” 

 

 

She began to pout without realizing it until it was too late. “Do you really want me that badly? I get it, but aren’t you the least bit worried? Sex with this demigod might be your dream come true but what comes after might not.” He was right. She hadn’t considered what would happen if they had sex because she hadn’t gotten that far quite yet. And she wasn’t exactly _experienced_. “You’re right. But..maybe, just hear me out,” she was gaining some of her confidence back, “maybe we can just, you know, not go all the way?” She braced herself for him to laugh in her face and tell her about how her idea was again, a bad one. But he didn’t say anything. “The longer I sit here and think about this, and her, the more it seems like a bad idea. I’m immortal and she’s…her. But I’m still considering it. The Gods better not revoke my powers over this. This beautiful-no this twerpy girl who really had nice hips to hold on to while doing some unsavory things... damn. I’m in too deep with this one,” he thought to himself. They sat across from each other in silence for a few moments, Moana looking expectantly at him, Maui deep in thought. “I suppose I could give it a try. You sure about this Moana?” She hadn’t heard him say her actual name in a while and especially in this context it left her feeling a bit trepidatious. “Uh, yeah, yes. So, uh how should we start I mean I don’t really know too much abou-“ she was cut off by Maui who had stood up in front of her and beckoned her to stand with him. 

 

 

He was more imposing than ever and she didn’t know how to deal with her excitement and fear of what was about to happen. “Curly, just shut up. You’re going to ruin your own fantasy.” He lifted her chin and brought his forehead to hers not wanting to scare her off before it even started. “Do you trust me?” he asked her. She nodded and he brought his lips to meet hers. She didn’t know what to do and was frozen. Maui sensed this and backed up, opening his eyes. “Have you not even kissed anyone before?” She sighed and gave him a look that told him all he needed to know. “Ok. Ok. Baby steps. Just follow my lead. And close your eyes this time. It’s weird if you don’t.” He put one hand to her jaw and one to her waist. He figured this might be the only time she gets to be with a demigod, better make it worthwhile. A small gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her closer. She seemed slightly more relaxed but still stiff. He closed his eyes once more and went in to kiss her. This time she didn’t tense up; she was ready, or at least she thought she was. He started off by just kissing her, no tongue yet just the vanilla stuff. Baby steps remember? Before she realized what she was doing, her hands were around his neck as his started to drift around her body. She didn’t know how to kiss anyone, let alone like this, but it felt so right. His tongue slowly coaxed its way between her lips and she started to pull back but then she came right back to him, a bit too quickly and smushed her nose into his. “Smooth,” he remarked and she winced. “Sorry. I’m new at this ok?” “Hey, I get it don’t worry. Like I said trust me.” He tried again and this time she let him. Their tongues met timidly as she was hesitant to mess up again but she quickly found herself getting into the flow of it all and was surprised at what she was capable of. “She isn’t half bad. Shit. Keep it cool. No babies today. No babies ever.” 

 

He picked her up and sat down with her on his lap and they continued to kiss. He broke away to sweep the hair from her neck and began kissing and licking it and Moana let out an involuntary moan. She was a bit startled by it and almost felt awkward doing it. Was this how you kissed? She didn’t know but she didn’t care anymore, it felt so good. Her head lulled back as he continued on her neck and her breathing became heavier than before. Maui got the boost of confidence he needed from getting her so worked up without even undressing her he forgot his thought from just a few moments ago. But as she began to grind her hips into his he was brought back to reality for a second. “Moana. Moana listen. You said yourself we wouldn’t go all the way. And I don’t know about you but, if I don’t stop now there’s no going back,” he said firmly. She was brought out of her daze and bit her lip. “See I know I said that, but that was before. I don’t think the hero of men, and _women_ , should be keeping something from me. You’d do anything for a mortal right?” she said innocently. He knew what she was doing. He wasn’t going to fall for it right? Wrong. 

 

 

 

“Shut up.” He quickly unwrapped her top and tossed it to one side. It was on tightly so he wasn’t fully able to discern how they would look but he was not disappointed. They weren’t that big but they were so round and perky he didn’t even mind. Her nipples hardened from the exposure to the breeze and he bit his lip. He had gone past the point of no return. He went to kiss her neck but instead of focusing on it like he had, he continued down onto her chest and began sucking on her breast. He started softly at first not knowing what she could handle and he was surprised when she whispered, “Harder.” He obliged and sucked with more force and she grabbed his hair, pulling at it but he didn’t budge. Gods he missed this. He let his tongue focus on her nipple for a moment and she giggled. She really was getting to be a problem. He was starting to get an erection when he removed her from his lap. 

 

 

“Wha-what are you doing? Why did you stop?” she asked hazily. “You’re about to find out.” He undid her skirt, picked her up, and placed her on the stone she sat on when he first found her. She kept her legs closed the whole time and he easily spread them apart. “I’m gonna need you to relax. Again.” he reminded her. She felt so exposed but she didn’t want it to stop so she followed instruction. He knelt down between her legs and brought her close to his face. He couldn’t even remember the last time he ate someone out. It didn’t matter. He was focused on her. He lightly licked her and waited for the reaction. She felt a shiver run up her body and instantly knew she wanted more. She grabbed his hair and pushed his head down into her. He chuckled and went to work. As his tongue explored her, her breathing became heavier and her moans got louder. He loved it. It pushed him to do more and so he slowly put one finger in and she let out a deep moan. Using his tongue and finger he sucked and licked and finger fucked her until she was grinding her pussy into his face nearly screaming his name . “Maui, oh Gods please don’t stop, Maui don’t stop, don’t stop!” He didn’t stop until her legs were clenched around his head, shaking from what she has just experienced. “And that’s called an orgasm, princess. Bet you’ve never had one of those.” She couldn’t think clearly enough yet to be annoyed at his comment. She just nodded and tried to steady her breathing. “P-Please. I want you.” He smirked and undid his own skirt. His erection was throbbing now and he wouldn’t say it to her but he was painfully ready to fuck her. “Patience. I needed to warm you up before we go all the way with this. It’s a lot to handle, especially for a virgin.” She heard what he said but didn’t process it fully because she was too enthralled in what he had done for her. “Uhuh yeah, ok,” she looked hungrily at him. She had spirit he had to give her that. 

 

He pulled her slightly off the rock to have better access and brought himself to her and brushed the head of his dick in her cum. “You ready?” She quickly responded with a “Yes!”, almost too quickly for her liking but it gave him what he needed and he slowly let himself inside of her. She took a sharp breath in and he looked up at her with a worried expression but she reassured him, “It’s ok. Keep going.” He pushed deeper in, about half way and as he did she let out a new moan, one with a higher pitch. “You like that princess?” He pulls back out and she whimpered before he pushed back into her, deeper this time. All her anxiety had melted away and she had completely forgotten her embarrassment. He began to get a rhythm, sliding in and out of her, her moans getting louder once more, and before long he flipped her over. “Get up and brace yourself against the rock.” She wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do next but she didn’t care. This was the best she’d felt in her life. As soon as she got into position he thrusted into her as he had one hand massaging her breast and the other grabbing her waist. With each thrust she let out ragged moans, her hips unconsciously rocking back into his. He got increasingly more turned on by her reactions and brought her to a standing position with him still inside of her and thrusted hard and rhythmically. She wasn’t as awkward as she made it seem her moans were the most incredible thing he had ever heard. “Moana, fuck. Oh Gods Moana yes,” he moaned. He felt himself building up to climax so he pulled out and turned her around to face him for the finale. He swept her up and bucked his hips into hers and she held onto his neck, bouncing on and off his dick. The sound of her ass bouncing off his thighs drove him crazy. “Yes, Maui, yes! I’m gonna, I-“ she yelled in his ear while clawing desperately at his back. He wanted to keep going but her cumming on him and feeling her throb around him was too much.

 

 

 

He pulled out and pushed her to her knees in front of him while nearly biting through his lip. He came on her chest and became too weak in the knees to stand, collapsing in front of her. “What is this? And why did you have to do it on my chest?” she questioned. “It’s either there, or your face, or your mouth, because like I said, no kids for me. So, I figured, let me be a gentleman and not start her career off with a cumshot to the face. You're welcome," he informed her managing to maintain his cockiness throughout even though he was the one who collapsed to the ground. She shook her head and laughed and sprang forward to hug him. "You sure you weren't a virgin curly? You could've fooled me with that performance." "Pretty sure I've never done  _that_ before." she said. They both laughed as she rested in his arms. She looked up at him and teased, "Maui! Maui! Maui! Ahh you're so amaziiing!" "You know it, princess."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so please be gentle lol also I don't know if I should continue this or just keep it as a one shot lmk


End file.
